


Moonshine

by GhostRaccoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Patton is a dad, Roman is very obviously crushing, Underage Drinking, Virgil gets a hangover and is Very Cranky about it, familial royality - Freeform, pure and unconditional love for raccoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Roman runs into a Really Cute and also Really Drunk emo nightmare at a college party. He decides to try and get him home so he can take care of him because he is Very Obviously underage and not supposed to be there.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly started out as me wanting to write something along with Lava Lamps by Maty Noyes and turned into Roman being really gay and Virgil being really cute and Patton being really supportive.

Roman had a crush, and it was on the pretty little thing drunk off his ass and swaying his body to the music leaning against him.

He wasn’t drunk, didn’t like drinking actually, but the purple dyed hair with blond roots and clad in a black tank top and a black and purple plaid skirt and tennis shoes, jacket tied around his waist was easy to get drunk off of without all the alcohol.

Roman couldn’t resist putting his hands on his partner’s hips as they swayed, earning a drunken grin from the beauty himself.

He’d seen the other on campus a few times and never would have expected him to get absolutely shit faced at a frat party based on his snarky, shy demeanor.

Roman was also pretty sure he was a little too young to be drinking, if Patton talking about his “emo son who was only nineteen” was any indication.

Really, Roman should have asked his brother to introduce him to the emo teen sooner cause he was  _ fun _ . He should definitely make sure he gets home safe, but right now he was more worried about how his voice was Very Pretty and Definitely Flirty as he tried to grind into Roman.

Roman shook his head, laughing in amusement as the unnamed emo pouted. He shook his head, nuzzling the younger’s cheek before speaking softly.

“You need to get home, sweetheart.”

Roman thought he may have misunderstood him, considering how excited he got, and he couldn’t resist laughing when he started tugging him in the direction of the door. He began to look around the room, spotting Patton’s tall form talking animatedly with a poor girl who must have grabbed his attention for a quickie and ended up getting Patton’s passions and dreams instead. He grabbed the attention of the brunette as best he could, pointing to the short emo who was dragging him out the door before gesturing for Patton to follow.

Patton laughed and excused himself from the girl’s company, who seemed genuinely upset that Patton was leaving.

Soon they were both outside, Roman slowing him down just enough for Patton to catch up to them in the lawn.

Patton paused upon seeing the emo, huffing in a disappointed dad sort of way.

“I was wondering if this was the party he was talking about going to.”

Emo beauty, upon hearing Patton, stopped and turned, looking at the brown hair-dyed-blue with a bright grin.

“Dad! You’re here!”

Patton beamed at the title, though he was the same age as Roman, only two years older than the teen who had now dropped his arm in favor of bouncing into Patton’s arms.

Roman laughed at the action as Patton affectionately nuzzled the other’s hair.

“You never did tell me his name,” Roman commented, crossing his arms with a small smile.

Patton shifted so his cheek was pressed into the shorter’s head, humming softly when he hugged Patton tighter.

“You never asked. It’s Virgil.”

Virgil lifted his head at his name, turning to face Roman with a blinding, lopsided grin.

“Are we gon’ go to your place now?”

Roman flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh.

“Why don’t we get you home, stormcloud?”

Virgil frowned at that, looking up at Patton who only shrugged.

“Don’ wanna. Came here cause m’dad was gonna have someone over tonight.”

It was Patton’s turn to frown, pulling back from Virgil to get a better look at him.

“Yeah, we’re not letting him go back to his place like this when his…  _ dad  _ has someone over.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at the disdain in his brother’s voice when he said dad. Sounds like something he probably shouldn’t pry into, and that Patton would refuse to talk about, considering Virgil probably told him in confidence.

“Alright, let’s get him to our dorm then.”

Virgil cheered, throwing his arms into the air before drunkenly stumbling towards Roman and throwing them around his neck to catch himself before he fell.

Roman instinctively caught Virgil’s waist as he giggled, grinning up at him in delight. Shaking his head with an amused smile, Roman detached the drunk teen from his shoulders, earning him a pout.

“Hush, stormcloud. We can’t get you to the dorm with you attached to my front.”

Virgil’s face scrunched up in thought before giving a firm nod.

“That’s fair.”

Patton gave a breezy laugh, throwing one of his arms around Virgil’s shoulders as Roman put his own around the teen’s waist, both urging him forward so they could start their walk to the dorms.

It wasn’t a long walk, but it was chaotic as Virgil rambled about anything that came to his mind. Usually it was observations about raccoons.

“They’re jus’... so cute? Chonky boys! They’re chonky boys who deserve more than the trash they go through. Patton can I get a raccoon as a pet? I want a pet raccoon.”

Patton giggled, not answering, though Virgil took the laughter as a yes. Then he proceeded to go on about how he’d take such good care of Mr. Chonk (the name he settled on for this theoretical raccoon).

When they stepped into Roman and Patton’s shared dorm though, Virgil was quiet and practically hanging off of the two, his eyes barely open as he tried to stay awake.

Patton broke off while Roman carried Virgil’s weight to the couch, trying to lay him down.

Emphasis on  _ trying _ . Everytime he tried to pull away from Virgil’s grip, Virgil grumbled and tightened his hold until Roman was right next to him again. Roman huffed, eventually giving in and settling on the couch next to Virgil so he could cling to him as tight as he wished.

Patton reentered the room with a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen, snickering at Roman’s predicament.

“He’d never admit it, but Virgil is so in love with hugs and cuddles and any physical affection.”

Roman laughed softly, petting Virgil’s hair affectionately.

“I believe it. What’s he like when he’s not drunk?”

Patton hummed, sitting on the coffee table next to the water as he thought.

“Well, you already know how sarcastic he is, given the few interactions he’s told me about. Wait, quick question. Did you seriously call him an emo nightmare in class? He was so pleased with that being his reputation when he told me about it.”

It was Roman’s turn to snort, glancing at Virgil in amusement.

“Yeah, I did. And I stand by that nickname, he  _ is  _ an emo nightmare.”

“Okay, yeah I can agree with that. Anyway, he’s full of sarcasm and dark humor and I’m pretty sure he’s fluent in memes considering his conversations with Logan are almost indecipherable by both me  _ and  _ Lolo.”

Roman started snickering at that, taking a few moments before he was able to calm down, even as Logan’s confused expression kept popping into his mind.

“Okay, I’m liking him more and more, go on.”

Patton grinned before his expression turned thoughtful. 

“Well, he’s also tougher than he looks. He once punched a guy for being homophobic when Logan and I were holding hands. And then proceeded to bolt the other direction, the jerk chasing after him. The kid’s so fast, Roro, oh my God.”

Roman nodded, wishing he could have been there to witness that interaction.

“Okay, I’m going to bed, I think you can learn more about him yourself considering you’re already crushing on him as is.”

Roman spluttered in surprise, face growing red as Patton snickered at him, patting his shoulder and leaving the sitting area of their dorm to get some rest.

  
  
  
  


When Virgil woke up, it was to a splitting headache and loud humming coming from the kitchen area that was so bright, he had to snap his back closed when he tried opening them. He groaned loudly in protest, the sound cutting off abruptly when it only sent a sharp pain through his entire skull.

“Oh! Virge, you’re awake!”

“Patton I will kill you, and then myself, if you continue speaking.”

There was a snort from somewhere else in the room, prompting Virgil to open one eye to look in the direction it came from.

“Oh great, it’s Sir-Sings-A-Lot,” Virgil grumbled, closing his eye again and throwing an arm over it so the light from the kitchenette didn’t overwhelm him.

He heard Roman snicker again, prompting a middle finger pointed in his general direction.

“Someone’s grumpy. I would’ve thought you would be more receptive to seeing me considering your actions last night.”

Virgil shot up, glaring harshly at Roman as he tried to discern the meaning of his words through his pounding headache.

“What actions?” he prompted, ignoring the wave of nausea that resulted from him sitting up so fast.

Roman only smirked, leaning back in his chair, one knee over the other and arms crossed.

“Roman don’t be mean to Virgil! He’s probably hungover.”

“You heard the man, Roman. I’m hungover, be nice to me.”

Roman raised an eyebrow before letting out a snort and shaking his head.

“I’m only saying, you seemed very eager to go home with me,” Roman teased.

The man obviously delighted in the very obvious blush that was decorating Virgil’s cheeks, eyes going wide. He held his position for a few moments before he fell back against the couch with an agitated groan.

“That’s it, I’m never going to one of Remy’s parties again. I don’t care how many free coffees it gets me, I am not stepping one foot into one of his stupid parties ever again.”

Patton appeared behind the couch, hovering just above Virgil with an amused smile.

“I made eggs and some hashbrowns if you want any, I figured you’d be pretty hungover after last night.”

Virgil threw his arm back over his eyes, grunting in response.

Patton shot a concerned look at Roman before going back to the kitchenette to make Virgil a plate.

Roman watched Virgil for a moment before sighing.

“For real though, you’re okay? You seemed pretty trashed last night, and you wouldn’t let us take you to your place.”

Virgil responded by giving Roman a thumbs up, earning a relieved chuckle.

Once Patton set a plate on the coffee table next the ibuprofen and water he placed there last night, he brushed his hands against his jeans and shot Roman a smile.

“Alright! You two play nice, I’ve got a class in about fifteen minutes, so I’m going to head out.”

“Alright, late padre.”

“Bye, Pat. Thanks for the food.”

“No problem, kiddo!”

The door clicked shut behind Patton and Roman stretched, groaning loudly.

Virgil sighed, taking a few more moments for himself before he finally got up and pulled the plate into his lap so he could eat.

For once, he didn’t notice the awkward silence weighing heavy in the room until Roman cleared his throat, tearing Virgil’s attention away from the hashbrowns he was currently tearing up with his fork.

“So… you want a pet raccoon?”

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staring at Roman while he waited for him to elaborate.

“What?” he asked, when all Roman did was stare back.

“Last night you were very emotional about raccoons. Even asked Pat if you could have a pet one. Named it Mr. Chonk and everything.”

Virgil blinked, then looked back down at his plate, trying to remember what Roman was talking about.

Roman watched Virgil stare at his plate as if it held all of his memories from last night. His amusement at Virgil increased, eventually make him burst out laughing when he saw him mouth Mr. Chonk to himself.

Virgil jumped at Roman’s abrupt laughter, scowling at him. Really, did the attractive theater geek have to laugh at him so much? It was rude.

“Yes, Mr. Chonk. It was the cutest ramble I’d ever heard.”

And now Virgil was blushing and very determinedly staring at his plate and shoving shredded potatoes into his mouth.

Roman could definitely get used to hanging out with Virgil more, if he was this cute during every interaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have ideas to turn this into an entire Fic but I have no idea if 1. anyone has any interest in it and 2. if I have the ability to actually commit to updating it. Might consider trying anyway though if enough people show interest.


End file.
